sound_of_europe_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sound Of Europe 5
|withdrawing_countries = |voting_system = Each country/jury awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs.|winning_song = "Over You"|row15 = Previous ◄ 4 ~The Sound Of Europe~ 6 ► Next}}The Sound Of Europe 5 '''was the 5th edition of the Sound Of Europe. It took place in '''Parc des Princes, Paris, France, following France's victory with Marina Kaye and Lindsey Stirling and their song "Sounds Like Heaven". This was the first time that France hosted the contest. The 5th edition consisted of two semi-finals, which took place on 28 October 2015, and a final, held on 3 November 2015. The shows were presented by Faustine Bollaert and Karine Ferri while Marina Kaye was hosting the green room. Forty-four countries participated in the 5th edition. Once all the votes had been announced, based on 50% jury and 50% televoting, Hungary won the contest, with Gigi Radics's song "Over You". Location Paris is the capital and the most populous city of France. It has an area of 105 square kilometres (41 square miles) and a population in 2013 of 2,229,621 within the administrative limits. The city is both a commune and department, and forms the centre and headquarters of the Île-de-France, or Paris Region, which has an area of 12,012 square kilometres (4,638 square miles) and a population in 2014 of 12,005,077, comprising 18.2 percent of the population of France. The agglomeration has grown well beyond the city's administrative limits. The Paris unité urbaine is a measure of continuous urban area for statistical purposes, including both the commune and its suburbs, and has a population of 10,601,122 (Jan. 2013 census) which makes it the largest in the European Union. The aire urbaine de Paris, a measure of metropolitan area, spans most of the Île-de-France region and has a population of 12,405,426 (Jan. 2013 census), constituting one-fifth of the population of France. The Metropole of Grand Paris was created in 2016, combining the commune and its nearest suburbs into a single area for economic and environmental co-operation. Grand Paris covers 814 square kilometres (314 square miles) and has a population of 6.945 million persons. Venue The contest took place in Parc des Prince in Paris, following France's victory at the 4th edition of the contest in Helsinki with the song "Sounds Like Heaven", performed by Marina Kaye and Lindsey Stirling. The Parc des Prince has a capacity of approximately 48,583 attendees and it is the home venue of one of the most famous sports club in France, Paris Saint-Germain FC. Format The edition consisted of two semi-finals and a final. The ten countries with the highest scores in all semi-finals qualified to the final. Each participating country had their own national jury, which consisted of five professional members of the music industry. Each member of a respective nation's jury was required to rank every song, except that of their own country. The voting results from each member of a particular nation's jury were combined to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. Likewise, the televoting results were also interpreted as a full ranking, taking into account the full televoting result rather than just the top ten. The combination of the jury's full ranking and the televote's full ranking produced an overall ranking of all competing entries. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. Running order The final running order of the competing performances at the semi-finals and the final were decided by the producer of the show and approved by the Executive Producer, the Executive Supervisor, the CBU and the Reference Group. Presenters On 20 September 2015, France Télévisions SA announced that Faustine Bollaert '''and '''Karine Ferri '''were the hosts of the 5th edition. Marina Kaye, last edition's winner, was also chosen as host of the green room. '''National host broadcaster During an initial meeting between the host broadcaster France Télévisions SA and CBU (Contest Broadcasting Union) in 5 September 2015, the representatives of the core organising team were selected. Merfi Amadeus was announced as the executive producer and Kostas Bouris as the executive supervisor. Participants On 23 October 2015, it was announced that forty-four countries would participate in the 5th edition of the Sound Of Europe. Big 4 Semi-final 1 20 countries took part in the first semi-final. The ten songs in places 1 to 10 qualified for the final and are marked in orange. France, United Kingdom and Spain voted from the Big 4. Semi-final 2 20 countries took part in the first semi-final. The ten songs in places 1 to 10 qualified for the final and are marked in orange. France and Italy voted from the Big 4. Final Other countries * - Ràdio i Televisió d'Andorra (RTVA) announced that the country would not participate in the 5th edition of the Sound Of Europe. * - SMRTV stated that the microstate would not take part in the contest due to lack of interest. * - Sweden did not manage to select their representative for the edition. Therefore, they were forced to withdraw.